organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kingofawosmeness777/Admin Police Report 7/4/12
In the world of organized crime: Canadian authorities have indicted several high ranking members of the notorious Irish criminal organization the Doyle Crime Family. The indictments involve the members being linked to drug smuggling via routes into eastern Canada from the Northeastern United States. The members were arrested after a Detroit based business owner who had been laundering their drug profits ratted them out to American and Canadian authorities after being monitored for months. A hit has been allegedly placed on the business owner and it is suspected that he is being tracked down by members of the family. In two weeks the trial will happen but in the mean time he is being protected by authorities in an undisclosed location. Massacre on Lake Ontario. That's what local and federal authorities are calling a recent shootout between two members of the Syracuse based Cobranie Crime Family and ten associates and a SWAT team that raided the drug carrying ship they were guarding. The Cobranie family has been known to commit acts of piracy on Lake Ontario for decades and last week apparently came into control of a cargo ship carrying large amounts of cocaine which they intended to sell to a foreign criminal organization. However, local and federal authorities got word of the ship before the deal could be made and a SWAT team consisting of two police boats and a Blackhawk Helicopter carrying fully equipped SWAT members raided the ship around midnight and were shocked to find the men on the ship firing at them. Cobranie soldiers William "Billy" Medici (Age 48) and Frederico "Freddie" Lupo (Age 57) were tasked with guarding the ship with ten Cobranie family associates. Startled by the raid and thinking the SWAT team was another criminal organization, they both opened fire with AK-47 assault rifles and the associates also began opening fire on them. The shootout lasted 14 minutes and by the end, both Medici and Lupo were killed along with four of the associates being killed and five more being injured before the SWAT team overpowered them and the surviving members surrendered. No SWAT members were killed but two were injured. The leader of the SWAT team during the operation remarked: "Never before in my life have I encountered something like this. It felt like I was in combat with dangerous armed men, which my team and I were. You never think something like this will happen and when it does it seems surreal. I'm just glad everyone made it out alright." This incident seems to be the tipping point for federal authorities who are calling for an end to the Cobranie family's "reign of terror" in central New York. Recently several Mexican drug cartels have began expanding their operations into the Northeastern United States in an attempt to take over the drug rackets traditionally controlled by the black street gangs. Several confrontations in the cities of Boston, New York, Washington D.C. and others in the Northeastern United States between drug cartels and the large street gang the Black Unity Movement have resulted in members being killed on both sides. Federal and local authorities worry that it could lead to a large scale war between the cartels and the gang and are increasing their efforts to monitor the organizations and prevent any war. In the recent months the English Westmore Syndicate has become more and more influential in the eastern United States as they have been setting up and operating rackets in territory claimed by longer standing criminal organizations. Although they have made deals with the criminal organizations in the area including the Italian Mafia, some organizations oppose them moving in. In New Jersey the DeCavalcante family has been moving in on Westmore Syndicate rackets such as their illegal gambling and drug distribution rackets. Members of the DeCavlalcante family have been reportedly getting into fights with Westmore Syndicate members, extorting their businesses and vandalizing their rackets in order to get them to move out of their territory. There have been no confrontations where members of either organization have been killed, but local and federal authorities fear that a mob war could happen and that it would have disastrous results. Category:Blog posts